Forgotten Aeon
by Nile Freya
Summary: Anima wasn’t the only aeon on the Baaj temple, but there was also something far older and forgotten. Inuyasha & Final Fantasy X crossover
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Anima wasn't the only aeon on the Baaj temple, but there was also something far older and forgotten. Inuyasha & Final Fantasy X crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Final fantasy series.

* * *

Forgotten Aeon

Tidus wandered around the ruins, trying to find something to burn and something to actually start a fire with. Soaking wet and cold he didn't notice faint glow that come from underneath the small section of floor.

-_-_-

A spectre of a woman, who was in her late teens or early twenties, appeared in a dark corner of ruins central area. "Hmm... what do we have in here." spectre whispered. Following blonde boy around a bit she started to help out.

Little push to flint, so it would be noticed. Moving a vase to more obvious place, so the withered bouquet would be noticed. Putting a hi-potion inside a empty chest that was in notably place. Making sure that the fire would continue to burn until the blonde woke up.

While watching the blonde sleep, the spectre brushed her bluish black hair from front of her dark blue eyes. "I wonder who you are, little one. For you feel like a dream, but you are touchable unlike a dream. Hopefully we can see again, even if you will be asleep then, for I'm starting to get curious about you" the spectre smiled. Hearing a rustle the spectre looked up.

A fiend (Klikk) looked down at them. The spectre glared. The fiend was about to attack until the spectre raised her hand pointing at the fiend, and whispered "_soul's scream_". The fiend got a full blast of white energy, it would have screeched if not for quickly muttered _silence_ spell. The fiend escaped to the shadows, while the spectre watched silently at the fiend's retreat.

The blonde started to stir after a while. The spectre glanced at the blonde and with a look to the fiend, that still hid itself in the shadows of the walls, she kissed quickly the blondes forehead whispering into the blonde's ear _for luck,_ enchanting the blonde's luck for a quite a while and disappearing from plain view.

-_-_-

The spectre appeared into a hidden room underneath the central area of the temple. Standing over a glowing stone tablet she closed her eyes focusing on the battle that was going on above her. For a while she frowned, because it looked like the blonde was going to lose, even though she had weakened it considerably and even reduced it to a physical attack only fiend. But when the Al Bhed team come she stopped watching.

Glancing at tomb stones on her right, she asked silently "Did I do the right thing..? ...Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha... Shippo... Sesshoumaru... Rin? ".

Shaking her head the spectre slowly sank into the tablet. On the tablet's surface there was etched a likeness of the spectre holding a small, marble ball like jewel in her hands. On the tomb stones were the names that the spectre had silently said. And on the closest wall to the tablet was writing;

'Aeon, awake while sleeping.

Guarding, until the end of everything.

Always awake, never asleep.

Waiting.

The Guarding Aeon.

Kagome Higurashi, the girl who overcome the time.

Eternal guardian of _Shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls."_

* * *

Tell me what you think. I am thinking of leaving the story to this, but if somebody disagrees I could _**try**_ to make this into a story or even a series of dabbles (personally I think this would make better series of dabbles than a story).

Of course I also want to know if I'm a total failure at writing and if I should stop before I make a fool of myself, or is it too late already?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Final fantasy series.

* * *

In the hidden room the spectre rose from the stone tablet a day or so later.

"Well, aren't you just a trouble magnet..." she mumbled to herself and started to follow a presence that was coming towards the ruins. It was the presence of Sin.

-_-_-

The spectre noticed a ship almost straight on the path of Sin. The ship was carrying something big, but she couldn't see what it was exactly because it was covered up.

Noticing another presence that she was somewhat familiar with coming from the ship she stopped for a second and started going toward it.

'When I said that I hope to see him again I didn't expect it to be this soon, maybe in couple of years, or in months if lucky, but certainly not so soon' She thought with a silver of amusement.

When she arrived to the ship she noticed that the blonde boy talking to an Al Bhed girl. She watched as the boy rejoiced the fact that the Al Bhed girl, whom name she heard to be Rikku, understood what he said.

Listening while the boy started flirting, or at last she guessed he was flirting, she wasn't really, with Rikku and as he told his story to her and silently watching as Rikku explained about Sin's toxins, that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago, and warned that the Zanarkand was a holy place now.

As Rikku went inside the ship the spectre inched closer to the boy, being glad that it was a night and of the fact that farther away she was from her tablet more transparent she was.

The spectre watched as the boy leaned against some huge metal box while in deep thoughts. Jumping to top of the box she herself drifted into her own thoughts.

To the spectre the possibility of falling, jumping, swimming, tripping or some other way going through time wasn't _too_ unbelievable. Who knows, maybe that's how Sin come to be in the first place, jumping from some other time to the Zanarkand's and annihilated the place.

It lasted awhile until she was ripped away from her thoughts when the boy suddenly punched the box she was sitting upon. Falling off of the box she remembered 'oh sshii... Sin, uh-oh'. Gaining an alarmed look upon her face the spectre hurried to the blond boy and fell with him into the sea.

While she was left to the surface of water the boy was a solid being and went under. Searching the boy's presence she found him an hour or two after, in the edges of the zone that she could wander in. She couldn't go too far from tablet without a summoner, and then she could only be summoned, or without an anchor object, which she would be bound to until she released the object and would absolutely have to go back to the baaj temple, in which ruins was her tablet.

Frowning, she looked over the boy. Noticing the necklace that the boy was wearing she let her lips twist from the corners to a small smile; she whispered "this would do". Feeling the edge of the zone closing in she muttered quickly an anchoring spell and bound herself to the necklace.

Sinking into the necklace, to firm the bound and to rest a little, she let her consciousness to rest while making subconscious effort to keep the blonde alive... like waking him up so he wouldn't drown near a shore.

* * *

The spectre doesn't know how Sin come to existence because she slept then.  
Why she doesn't ask other fayths? Well she can't. She sleeps, but she doesn't dream, while the other fayths dream but do not sleep, so she can't really contact them.

Why I call her (A/The) spectre? Well I stop that when she **tells** somebody her name.

Please do review because I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, but some people seemed to think so, so I try to make this work. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Final fantasy series

* * *

When the spectre came back to the consciousness she realised that she was stuck in the necklace.

Taking a look at area that she could see from the necklace, which was about 10 feet into every direction, she noticed that the boy was approaching a village.

'Has the world gone mad and started going backwards?' she thought in disbelief, for last time she had been awake there weren't _any_ villages anymore and hardly even what she would have called towns, though she did admit that the village looked kind of strange **if** the time _had_ gone backwards at some point of time.

When the boy entered the village spectre took note of the man the boy was following. As she listened the short explanation of what was where she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread, even when she couldn't come up with a reason why she was feeling dread. Something bad was going to happen soon or somebody was going to do something _**really**_ stupid. But when taking note of the fact that her definition of _soon_ had stretched to point that it could happen in the next month or so, it probably was both.

When the man took the boy to side she would have raised a brow if she had had a body then, spectral or not, as the man asked if the boy remembered _the prayer, _really, how vague_ was _that? As the boy said that he didn't know any prayers, the spectre had a weirdest feeling of wanting to slam her head to nearest wall 'Well, I know way too **many** prayers, but I won't go admitting it to people._ Try_ to fake amnesia boy, please,** try**'. Thinking about it a while, not taking a note of where the boy wandered, she wondered why she thought that the boy was trying to fake amnesia.

Shaking mentally her head to clear her thoughts she connected with the boy to gain some information of the situation. Losing her hold of her ability to see around the necklace, she drifted into the information that she started to gain from the boy.

-_-_-

The spectre became aware in commotion. At first she didn't understand anything that was going but she got back in focus and watched as some people told a woman that they would go to search somebody. The main focus shifted to a boy that now was standing in front of the woman telling her 'who cares whether *he* comes back or not'. When the woman asked if he hated *him* so much the boy nodded.

As the world started to fade away the spectre stated quietly "well, weren't you mean kid"

-_-_-

The next time the spectre woke up she felt a new and moderately powerful presence that had a familiar quality in it appear. Stretching her vision to the outside world, she started searching for a place to appear in without anyone noticing. Finding one soon she shifted into that area.

Looking to see what caused the presence she started to feel that something was off. For first of all everything was too big, she knows this from the fact that she had been there before, admit ably in different location and as a spectre but still. Secondly people that she could clearly see from where she was where also way too tall.

Taking fast note to the fact that Valefor flew over her head she tried to turn around. Tried, because she stumbled immediately with her foots, or should she say, paws. 'Well, this certainly isn't what I expected' come first to her mind. Getting used enough to her _paws_ after an hour or so, she walked gracefully, for a being with paws, toward nearest reflecting surface, which was a little puddle of –relatively- clear water.

'This could be a serious problem' come to her mind firstly. She didn't look like a human, though that had been given the second she noticed that she had paws, she didn't even look like her aeon, though she did vaguely remember that there had been an aeon that was similar but slightly bigger. She looked vaguely like a bluish green fox, cat, dog, or _something_; she wasn't sure anymore because those species had died out some millennia, give or take few, ago, with a large ruby on her forehead.

Thinking it over for a second she come up with facts that the aeon's name had started with 'Carb-' and she probably would be mistaken as a fiend.

'Isn't _this_ just my lucky day' she thought with sarcasm.

* * *

If anybody notices spelling errors would they be kind enough to point them out for me so I can correct them?


End file.
